the arrangement
by roxygoth
Summary: Luke stretched as he walked down the corridor. Approaching his locker he saw Danny. That was nothing new; he and Luke would often walk to shield training together. The thing that surprised him was that Flash was standing next to him. He frowned when he saw Danny give Flash a slip of paper and flash give a sly smile.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Roxy Goth here. Just wanted to let you know that this is my first time writing ultimate spider man fanfic, so feel free to give me some feedback.

I do not own ultimate spider man or any associated characters in any way shape or form.

Luke stretched as he walked down the corridor. Gym was great and all, but it made your muscles kill afterwards. Approaching his locker he saw Danny. That was nothing new; he and Luke would often walk to shield training together. The thing that surprised him was that Flash was standing next to him. He frowned; he didn't know Danny and Flash had become friends. He frowned even more when he saw Danny give Flash a slip of paper and flash give a sly smile before leaving.

"Hello Luke." Iron Fist greeted, upon seeing him.

"What the hell did you give to flash?" no one could accuse Power Man of tact.

Danny frowned a little and then said. "My maths prep."

Luke's eyes nearly shot out of his head. "Your maths…what?...WHY?"

Seeing he'd grabbed the attention of nearly everyone in the hallway Luke grabbed Danny and dragged him into a handy classroom.

"Why in the name of Christmas did you give your maths prep to flash?"

"Because he asked me for it."

"He asked you for it? Now, let's just get this clear, when you say 'asked', do you mean actually asked or threatened? You can tell me."

Now Danny really did look confused. "No, he just asked me. Back in home room."

"What? Just now?"

"No, last month."

Well that was great news. "Last MONTH? Are you telling me you have been willingly handing over your prep to Flash Thompson for a MONTH?"

"Just maths…"

"It doesn't matter what SUBJECT it is, the fact is you don't do it. If the teachers caught you it could look like cheating."

As his words sunk in, Iron Fist looked even more confused, the angry, then frightened. "But, no, I thought…I thought that's what everyone does."

"NO, who in the name of Christmas told you…wait. Don't tell me, Flash?"

Danny nodded and Luke got the urge to wring Flash's neck. "Well it's not. People work on their own prep and hand it in to the teachers and then it gets marked and everything works like clockwork, got it?"

"Alight then."

"Good. Now, he's got your prep now, so there's nothing we can do about that because he'd have handed it in by now, just pray you don't get caught by the teachers. You know what you're gonna do next, right?"

"No."

"No? Come on Danny, have you had no experience…" Luke trailed of, he'd been about to ask if Danny had seriously had no experience dealing with this kind of thing before, before remembering the guy had lived on a mountain pretty much all his life, so question answered. "Anyway, so next what you're going to do is when Flash next asks you for your prep you're going to say no, got it?"

"And then he'll leave me alone?" from that sentence alone, Luke got the impression that Danny had had suspicions about the 'arrangement' beforehand.

"Should do. And if not, I'll be more than happy to 'persuade' him, if you get my drift."

Grinning Danny said. "Perfectly."

As they walked out the gates Luke added. "Oh, and Danny? If you're not sure about anything, don't hesitate to tell me, or one of the team, but mainly me, got it?"

"Got it."


	2. A little persuasion

Hey Roxy Goth here. First of all thank you to my reviewers; apparently you wanted another chapter, so here you go.

The first three sayings I got of the internet. The fourth is from the episode and I couldn't find what it meant so I guessed, if someone does know what it means feel free to pm me.

The below fic takes place before the episode, 'the rhino'.

I do not own ultimate spider man or any associated characters in any way shape or form.

Luke sighed as he walked down the corridor, double maths was a bore! Still at least it was home-time. He stopped outside his locked and sighed. Where was Iron Fist? He'd agreed to meet him here and then they'd walk to shield training together. Never mind, he was probably just a little bit late; maybe class ran on a few minutes.

Five minutes later and Luke was getting concerned, and although he kept telling himself it was fine and that anyone could be late once in a while, this was Danny Rand he was talking about. Danny was never late for anything.

Suddenly a girl walked past that Luke thought he recognised as being in Danny's maths set. Still, better check. "Hey you're in Danny's maths set aren't you?"

The girl nodded and then frowned. "Danny Rand? Yeah, he left when class ended."

"When was that?"

"Five minutes ago. When the bell rang."

"Thanks Julia." Luke said, reading the name on her bag. As she walked of Luke frowned, what was Danny playing at? He'd left on time, maybe he forgot?

It was at that particular moment Luke heard Flash's voice outside. "Look, for the last time, I SAID, give me your homework."

Deciding Danny would have to wait Luke stormed outside, not really in the mood to deal with flash, when he stopped.

There was Flash standing against the wall cornering someone, a closer look told Luke that that someone was Iron Fist.

Luke mentally kicked himself, so that's why Danny was late! Honestly Power Man was such an idiot at time; he should have started looking for him when he didn't turn up.

"With justice on your side, you can go anywhere; without it, you can't take a step." Iron fist suddenly said, staring straight at Flash, who naturally looked confused.

"What?"

"As a man sows, so shall he reap"

"Yeah, that's great, but I really just need that homework…"

Luke gave a small grin at that. When he'd first met Danny, after a couple of weeks of listening to his proverbs, he'd asked him why he said so many of them. Danny had admitted he quite liked confusing people, especially when he felt threatened, because it threw them of his scent, by the time they'd figured out what it was he was saying, they'd also forgotten what they were previously talking about. Looks like he was trying the same technique here…

"It takes more than one cold day for a river to freeze three feet deep. "

It was at that point flash lost his temper. "Listen up fortune boy! If you don't give me that homework RIGHT NOW, then I swear to god…"

Suddenly Luke noticed something, Danny's fist was lighting up. Luke suddenly felt a sense of dread coming over him as he remembered Danny explain that the reason he did so much meditating was to keep his temper under control, because if he didn't it activated his powers and he ended up injuring someone.

And it looked like that someone was going to be flash. Luke decided it was time to intervene. "Hey flash!"

Flash turned around to see Luke storming towards him and suddenly felt a feeling of dread inside him. This new guy might be, well new, but already he's managed to get onto the football team and he was also strong; one could tell that just by looking at him and now flash had a close up view as Luke stood in front of him, arms folded, looking ready to kill.

For some reason flash decided the best response would be to act like nothing was happening. "Hey Luke, how's it going?"

Luke grabbed flash's jacket bringing him close to his face. "Don't you 'how's it going' me! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Swapping answers with fortune boy over here?" Flash said, smiling nervously.

Well, that was a big mistake. Luke's eyes went cold. "Really? Cos it LOOKED like you were bullying him, and one thing you should know is that I can't STAND bullies. Especially not ones that pick on my friends."

Flash's eyes went to Danny, who had smartly walked away when flash had turned around, and was now sitting on the steps, watching the situation closely. "You're mates with him?" Flash was generally surprised. They were two people he wouldn't have paired as mates, not even vague ones.

"Best mates, yeh. Which means he's of limits, got it? And while we're here lets draw up a list shall we? Peter Parker – of limits. Sam Alexandra-of limits. Ava Ayala – of limits. Harry Osborne – of limits. Mary-Jane Watson – of limits. Is that clear?"

Flash gulped. "Parker and his friends. Sam, Ava and Danny – of limits. Got it."

Luke released him. "Good, we understand each other then?"

"Perfectly."

"Great. Hey Danny, let's go." Danny got up and together they walked out the gates, leaving behind a stunned Flash Thompson.

"Go for revenge and you become the bully. Be the change you want." Iron fist recited.

"Alright what's that one supposed to mean?"

"Don't take revenge against the bully because that brings you down to their level. Go about making change in the way you'd want if you were in their position."

"Alright cool, so are we going to stand outside the school gates talking in riddles or are we going to go training?"

"First of all their not riddles, there proverbs and secondly, training, come on hurry up we're late as it is."


	3. the arrangement

Hey Roxy Goth here, well, this is it, the final chapter of the arrangement. Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story, it means a lot.

Thank you to theonyxdragon12 for your interesting point which I have tried to take into consideration while writing this chapter.

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Ava was not happy when the two of them finally turned up for training. "There you are! Do you realise your 15 minutes late?"

"Sorry. We got held up." Danny said, apologetically.

Ava gave a small smile at that. "Well, don't let it happen again."

"Hey! I thought I was team captain here? Team spidey, remember?"

"Team web-head you mean." Nova was unimpressed. "Well now that fortune cookie and power man have arrived, shall we start, or are you planning to wait until the next eclipse?"

"Shut up bucket head. Alright team, let the training commence!"

An hour and a half later and iron fist slammed the last of the robots in the chest, destroying it instantly.

"Yes! Nice one Danny!" Spiderman cheered, before catching himself. "So yeah, er, that's it. Soooo, let's hit the showers."

"At last." Ava stalked of in the direction of the changing rooms.

After showering Luke took the opportunity to catch up with Danny and ask him a question that had been bugging him since the beginning of training. "Hey Danny, why didn't you just hit flash?"

Danny stared at him. "What?"

"Hit him. I mean, come on, I've just seen you take out about 10 robots with just your fists! There's no way you couldn't take down flash if you wanted."

Danny gave a small smile. "It might have escaped your notice, friend, but I was about to when you intervened. Why did you intervene anyway?"

"Eh, because we were in the middle of school grounds? I mean don't forget we're supposed to be undercover at that school, you know, blend in? Glowing fists don't exactly blend in."

Iron fist rolled his eyes at that. "I know that, I'm not a complete idiot. I would have used my other first to whack him to the ground."

"Then why didn't you?"

"To take the first strike is truly the act of a weak man."

"You should know by now I don't speak fortunes, what does that one mean?"

"It means that if you strike first you are the coward. Think about, heroes like Captain America never strike first, unless they're in danger, because they know that they are strong, they don't need to prove it by taking down the weak."

"I suppose…"

"I mean, I'm not completely helpless, if flash attempted to hit me I would have no hesitation in whacking him to the ground, but he never did."

"Am I missing something here?" Danny and Luke turned to see a confused peter. "What was that about meat-head?"

Luke quickly filled him in, while Danny sent him a death-glare. "Dude, shut up, its fine."

"Doesn't sound fine to me." Turning around they saw Sam casually leaning against a locker.

"Look, what's the matter with you all? It's OVER; I'm pretty sure after Luke's Oscar-winning performance flash is never going to come near me ever again."

"Maybe so, but still, it's irritating that none of us noticed, especially if it went on for a month…"

"Hey maybe Ava noticed!" Sam sprung up from against the locker and took off down the corridor. "Ava! AVA!"

"No!" Danny rocketed after him. "Don't bother her! I'm telling you it's FINE…Sam, Sam…SAM!"

Luke and Peter looked at each other and then started down the corridor after them; Luke silently praying for nova's safety, he knew from experience that Danny could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

Approaching the training room they could hear Ava's voice. "…and this has been going on for HOW long?"

"One month, but don't worry its fine…"

"Fine!?"

"Trust me, Luke stood in front of him and basically threatened to kill him if he dared bother me again, I don't think he'll be exactly willing to risk it, do you?"

"That's not the point!..." it was at that moment Luke and Peter stepped in the room. Ava took a deep breath and continued. "The point IS, we're your team. You should trust us. We could have helped."

"I've already been over that with him." Luke cut in.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? You only found out yesterday? Out of interest," she whirled round to Danny. "When were you planning to tell us? Were you planning to tell us?"

"Yes, look, I was going to tell you today."

Ava looked at Danny sceptically. "Honestly I was. I mean, a small hole not mended in time will become a big hole much more difficult to mend, right?"

Ava stared at him for a couple of minutes. "Right. I think we should come to an arrangement."

"An arrangement?" Nova raised his eyebrow. "What are you? A lawyer?"

"Actually I agree." Spiderman said thoughtfully, earning him a grateful look from Ava and a surprised one from Sam. "I don't like the idea that this has been going on under our noses for a month and none of us have noticed till yesterday."

"You guys realise I'm not defenceless right? I trained in martial arts on mountain pretty much all my life. I can look after myself." Danny protested.

"Of course. And don't worry I'm not suggesting we stick to each other like glue or anything, just make a sort of arrangement. You know, to have each other's backs? Keep an eye out for each other." Ava explained.

"Aren't we supposed to do that anyway? I mean we are a team." Nova pointed out.

"Yeah, but let's face it, we need a bit of improvement in that department. I mean, we're getting better, but we're not completely there." Luke admitted.

"So, from here on out we look out for each other at all times, whether we're in battle or not, everyone agreed?"

"Agreed."


End file.
